The Bonding Game
by littlemagicme
Summary: The only way Anna could think to tell her sister was through a game. They might have learned way more than either of them ever needed to know.


**Just an idea I had. No connection to my other story. **

**WARNING: contains Elsanna icest! Don't like. don't read.**

* * *

Anna ran down the halls, barely avoiding crashing into walls and suits of armor. When she reached the light blue door, the excited redhead skidded to a halt and burst into the room. The princess' older sister, Elsa, sat curled up on the cushioned windowsill reading. On the side table next to Elsa there was a half full cup of water that the blonde was freezing and thawing absentmindedly. Anna stopped instantly when she saw Elsa. The way the sunset came in through the window and landed on her sister made Anna's heart beat faster and her mouth run dry.

Yes, Anna had a huge crush on her sister. After spending a handful of sleepless nights thinking about it, Anna came to the conclusion that she needed to tell Elsa. Of course, the redhead couldn't just tell Elsa, so she created a plan that began with asking her sister to play a new game with her.

"Hello Anna. What brings you here?" Elsa asked calmly as she marked her page in her book and set it aside.

"You!" Anna answered with a shy dip of the head.

Elsa blushed lightly enjoying her sister's attention. Anna noticed the color, privately reveling in how it made the blonde even more beautiful.

"So, uhhh," Anna cleared her throat lightly and shuffled from one foot to the other, "what were you doing?"

Elsa gestured to the book beside her, "just reading," she answered. "Is there something you needed?"

"Oh!" Anna began, remembering he reason she went looking for her sister in the first place. "Well, you see, I was in town with Kristoff, and we came across this group of kids. Although I guess they weren't really kids, because they were no more than a few years younger than me. Anyway, they were playing this game. Later, I asked Kristoff if he wanted to try the game. He said no and told me he had to go take Sven for a walk. So, I thought I would ask you to play!" Anna finished her story triumphantly and rocked on the balls of her feet hoping the blonde would say yes.

Elsa smiled softly. Listening to Anna's stories often had this effect on the older sister. "How about you sit and tell me more about this game?"

"Ok," Anna began after she had plopped down next to her sister, "the idea is to get embarrassing stories out of each other."

"Really?" Elsa asked. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" The blonde was skeptical of this idea, worried that Anna would find out just how much of a freak the blonde was.

"Yeah, there're rules, so pay attention." Anna commanded. "We do this by asking each other questions. If an answer leads to a good story, than the person answering can be asked to expand upon their answer. Pretty much anything goes and nothing we say can be used against us later."

"Basically, all of this is kept in confidence?" Elsa clarified.

Anna nodded eagerly. "Does this mean you're going to play?" the younger girl questioned.

"I don't know, Anna." Elsa answered slowly, trying to find a way to avoid the game without hurting her sister's feelings.

The answer did not deter Anna. "Think of it as a bonding game!"

Elsa eyed her sister, and against her better judgment, agreed. The blonde could never pass on an opportunity to strengthen her bond with Anna. Plus Elsa just couldn't say no to Anna when the younger girl looked at her with puppy eyes. "Under one more condition: when one of us is done, the game is over. No guilt trips to continue."

"Sure, whatever you want Elsa!" The younger girl bounced in her seat.

Elsa chuckled. "How about you begin?"

"Alright, I guess we should start this off with easy ones." Anna mused out loud as she thought of a question. "Oh, at the coronation, how happy were you that you could pawn the Duke of Weaseltown on me?"

Elsa giggled, "Very. That man's dancing was awful and watching you try to keep up with him was quite entertaining. Although, I will admit I was slightly concerned when he landed on your foot."

Anna gave her sister a playful glare. "Well it's good to know you are concerned about my feet. Alright, your turn," she prompted.

Elsa looked off to the side in thought. "What was your first reaction when you discovered Kristoff's habit of sharing carrots with Sven?"

"I gagged," Anna answered, "but he didn't see it."

Elsa smiled, starting to enjoy into the game. "I gagged too."

"Alright, alright, uhhh, any guilty pleasures?" Anna asked. "Besides chocolate!" She added hastily.

Elsa pouted when her go-to answer was blocked. Finally, she made a decision: she was going to be honest with Anna, even if that meant her little sister uncovered all of Elsa's dirty or strange secrets. The younger girl said this could be a bonding exercise, didn't she? Besides, Elsa mused to herself, if they had not been separated, Anna would have probably know these things already. "What if I said that one of my guilty pleasures was watching you sleep?" The blonde spoke hesitantly.

Anna cocked her head to the side. "I would be a little disturbed, but also rather touched." Then, Anna's eyes widened. "Do you actually do that?"

Elsa blushed lightly. "A little," she confessed, "but not for excessive periods of time. Just long enough to appreciate being able to see you. Plus it's kind of cute."

Anna chuckled as she felt her heart flutter. "Why thank you, Elsa." Elsa's blush deepened. "You're turn." The younger girl added.

"What was the most ridiculous punishment you ever received growing up?"

"What do you mean by 'ridiculous'?" Anna asked.

"The punishment was really harsh for what you did." Elsa clarified.

"Oh, that's easy!" Anna replied, "When I was maybe eleven, I tracked mud all up the grand staircase. I mean, I tracked mud into the castle on a semi regular basis, but usually just in the back halls. I would get told off and that would be the end of it. When papa found out that I was always doing it and that I had gotten it all over the stairs, he handed me a bucket and a toothbrush, and told me to clean the whole stair case. Banister and all!"

By the end of the tale, Elsa was holding her breath to keep from laughing and save Anna's feeling. The younger girl noticed this and bade the blonde to go ahead and laugh. Elsa erupted in a fit of giggles and Anna soon joined. "What about you?" Anna questioned once she had caught her breath. "Any cruel or unusual punishment?"

Elsa blushed furiously, but stood by her earlier decision. "Nothing leaves this room?" Anna nodded, leaning forward with interest. Elsa looked around, as if there were spies hiding in the corners. "Okay, you know those rather, ummm, intense romance novels we have in the library for some reason?"

"Read them when I was about fifteen." She confirmed.

Elsa's eyes widened, a brief mental image of a teenage Anna intently reading some of the dirtiest scenes. The blonde glanced out of the window, suddenly unable to look at her sister as she spoke. "I was fourteen when I found them, but mom caught me."

Anna's mouthy hung open for a moment, "what happened?" She asked.

"She was actually rather clam about the whole thing." Elsa recalled. "Mom sat down next to me and asked me to begin reading out loud."

"Was it a sex scene?" Anna blurted out, highly interested in the idea of Elsa reading erotic literature.

Elsa chuckled nervously, "No, thank god. It was a descriptive kissing scene that led into the description of a muscular shirtless man. Still not something one would want to read to their mother, but it could have been worst."

"What happened after that?"

"She said, 'I hope you learned something, Elsa.' and left. For rest of that week, she kept asking me how I was enjoying my reading with this knowing look. I think she just liked making me blush."

"Well it does make you look extra gorgeous." Anna commented absent-mindedly. Realization over what she said took over a moment later and her own blush spread across the redhead's face.

Elsa shot her sister an amused smirk, suddenly feeling much better about agreeing to play this game. Then, the blonde's eyes lit up with an idea. "So," Elsa began slyly, "you and Kristoff."

"Oh, I've actually been meaning to tell you, we aren't dating anymore. We're just friends." Anna said quickly. Elsa's smile dropped. Feeling like an ass for bringing it up, but also a little relieved, she offered an apology. "It's okay, Elsa," Anna insisted, "go ahead and ask your question anyway."

"I was going to ask how far you and Kristoff went." Elsa stated, trailing off towards the end of her sentence.

"Promise you won't turn him into a Popsicle?" Anna joked.

"That depends." Elsa said with mock seriousness.

"Relax," Anna giggled, "we just got a little handsy."

"And whose bright idea was that?"

"I started it." Anna confessed, ducking her head slightly. "While we were kissing, I got a little excited and grabbed his, you know? He went along with it and began touching me..." Anna began gesturing vaguely towards her chest.

"As long as he never pressured you to do anything you didn't want to do."

Anna shook her head in the negative. Then, she randomly asked, "Did you ever walk in on mom and papa having sex?"

"What? No!" Elsa exclaimed. "Did you?"

"Yeah, I was thirteen."

"Did you know what you were seeing?" Elsa inquired.

"The next day mom and I had a very awkward conversation." Anna divulged.

"You poor thing, come here." Elsa said dramatically, throwing open her arms to offer a hug.

Anna quickly crawled across their shared seat. Once she was happily in her sister's embrace, Anna asked her next question. "So, what was the worst thing you think you ever got caught doing?"

Elsa tensed and gave a nervous chuckle, "sit up first."

"Why? I'm all comfortable." Anna pouted.

"I'm about to tell you the most embarrassing story I have. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I really don't want to be cuddling with my baby sister while talking about it." The blonde pleaded.

"Fine," Anna gave in and moved back to her original position. "What's this story that is so bad you made me move?"

"Mom and Papa walked in on me while I was masturbating!" Elsa said a little more forced and rushed than intended.

Anna was left speechless, shocked that her poised and proper older sister would admit to something like that. The redhead could feel pressure building in her lower abdomen as she imagined Elsa naked and writhing in pleasure. Finally, she was able to stutter, "I- well, you know, ma-ma- masturbating, it's a... normal? thing to do. I mean, I've done it, a lot, actually, and well, no one has ever walked in on me." The redhead finished quickly. Both girls' faces were burning bright red in both embarrassment and (if they were honest with themselves) arousal.

Elsa hid her face behind her hands. When she spoke next, her voice was slightly muffled, "I see why Kristoff didn't want to play with you."

"Do you want to stop?" Anna asked.

"One more question for you, to even the game out." Elsa offered between her fingers.

"Ask away."

"Do you have a most embarrassing story?" Elsa asked with a child-like need to not be alone in her humiliation.

The redhead nodded. "When I was nine, Papa wanted to present me in court to a bunch of ambassadors. The problem was that when I walked in, the back of my skirts were tucked into my pantaloons. It was awful."

Elsa agreed, lifting her head to look at Anna again, "you were just a kid," the blonde offered.

"I know, but it has followed me. Papa would bring it up every once in a while. Hell, the French ambassador hinted at it during your coronation party." Anna looked as if she were about to cry. Elsa quickly pulled the younger girl close. "Game over?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Elsa agreed, "but I want to talk to you about something, if that's alright?"

"Whatever you'd like." Anna replied.

"Well, after your little story about Kristoff, I wanted to remind you about premarital sex. I know you said you two broke up, but if there is someone else you have your eye on. Just, be careful about diseases and pregnancy."

Anna backed out of her sisters arms with a small smirk, "what? No speech about how a princess ought to be pure for her husband?"

The blonde shot her sister a glare, "You really think I'm going to get all 'high and mighty' after what I just told you?"

Anna couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across her face that came from teasing her sister. Elsa's glare softened. The blonde was not able to stay annoyed with her sister. Everything about Anna was just too adorable.

"Elsa, do you think you will ever find a man?" Anna suddenly asked. The redhead began berating herself for asking such a stupid question and feared the answer. "Not that you need one!" Anna began to backtrack, "I was just wondering, like are you interested in getting married, having kids, and all that?"

Anna would have continued her rant if Elsa had not sniffled and then burst into tears. The redhead was not sure what was wrong, but reached towards her older sister to offer comfort. Once in place with a hand on Elsa's back, he blonde began shifting from side to side as if she wanted to both lean into Anna and move away from her. "Elsa?" The younger girl spoke hesitantly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"Anna?" Elsa asked timidly, "if I tell you something, you won't hate me for it, will you?"

Anna's eyebrows furrowed. "I could never hate you, but you're kind of scarring me right now."

"I- Anna, I like ga-girls." Elsa choked out. "Romantically."

Anna smiled softly. "Shhh, Elsa, it's okay. I understand. I like girls the same way."

Elsa eyed Anna suspiciously. "But, Hans and Kristoff?"

"Hans was me in denial, and I started dating Kristoff because it was easy. I actually broke up with him because I realized what I was doing wasn't fair to him." Anna explained.

"So is there a girl you have your eye on then?"

Anna nodded sheepishly. She noticed that Elsa's shoulders drooped a little. "What about you, Elsa?" Anna shot the question back. Elsa gave the same response as her sister. "Will you tell me who it is?" Anna asked.

"I'd rather not..."

"At least describe them!" Anna begged.

Elsa considered for a moment, "will you do the same?" She asked. Anna nodded eagerly. "Okay," Elsa began, "she is bubbly, outgoing, social, and energetic. Being around her makes me feel better and I would do just about anything to make her smile. She can be really clumsy and awkward, but really, it just adds to her charm. Most importantly she never gives up, " Elsa stopped there, "your turn." The blonde prompted, as an indication that she was done.

Anna was staring wide-eyed at her sister. "You too?" She asked.

"What?"

"The girl, the one I've been crazy about, she's tall, fair, and the picture of sophisticated grace. I feel like I could talk to her forever and could tell her anything. When I'm with her, I feel calm, like her more reserved nature keeps me from doing something overly crazy. Her eyes are so expressive." Anna continued, looking straight into Elsa's bright, blue eyes, "At first, I thought I just saw my own emotions being reflected back, but now, I'm starting to think otherwise. And, oh god, those hips!" Anna stopped for a moment when she heard her sister giggle, "one of my greatest joys is making her laugh."

"Anna," Elsa said quietly as she leaned a little closer towards the redhead, "would you be braver than I and say the name?"

Anna began leaning in too. When the girls were mere millimeters a part, Anna breathed the name, "Elsa," and smashed her lips against the blonde's. It took Elsa a moment to process what had happened, but when she did, she quickly wrapped her arms around Anna, bringing the younger girl closer. They split only after the need to breath became apparent.

Elsa rested her forehead against her sister's as blue eyes fluttered open to meet Anna's green ones. "You too," the blonde said contentedly.

"What does this make us?" Anna asked.

Elsa leaned in to kiss the tip of Anna's nose, "whatever you would like it to be."

"Elsa, cou- I mean, would you be my girlfriend?"

The blonde kissed the redhead's nose again. "I would happily be your girlfriend, sweet sister of mine."

Anna's eyes widened. "We being sisters could be a problem."

"We'll worry about that later, for now, just kiss me again." Elsa soothed.

The younger girl looked at Elsa with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I'm not going to catch anything am I? No herpes, syphilis, common cold, pregnancies to worry about?"

Elsa gawked at her sister is absolute bewilderment. "What?"

"You just warned me about premarital sex. I was being careful." Anna explained with mock importance.

Elsa shook her head in amusement. "You're fine." The blonde answered, "Am I?" As soon as Anna nodded, Elsa asked for her kiss again, this time wiggling her torso for emphasis. Anna obliged happily and the two soon found themselves lying back with Anna on top of Elsa.

After a while, Anna pulled away again, this time trailing kisses up Elsa's jaw towards her ears. "So," she whispered, "let's hear that masturbation story."

Elsa huffed in annoyance. "Can't we talk about puppies or something?"

"I could tell you more about when I walked in on mom and papa." Anna offered.

"Please don't." Elsa pleaded.

Anna rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Mom was on top," she mused.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed while cringing.

Anna laughed. "That's right, feel my pain."

"How was the conversation after?" Elsa challenged.

Anna blushed and hid her face. "You're going to think I'm an idiot." The younger girl warned.

"I could never think that." Elsa countered.

"When mom tried to explain, she used a lot of metaphors and euphemisms that I didn't understand. It got so bad that at the end she stood up like I was in trouble and said, 'Anna, when you get married, the man is going to stick his penis between your legs, move around a little, ejaculate, and get you pregnant.' Then she just turned around and left." Anna finished.

"Our mother said that to you?" Elsa asked, disbelieving that their regal and proper queen could do such a thing.

"I had to look up the word 'ejaculate' in the dictionary." Anna added.

Elsa began stroking her sister's hair. "I'm starting to feel bad for our mother."

"What do you mean?" Anna questioned.

"Mom had to deal with all of the weird sexual stuff and, between the two of us, there seemed to be a lot." Elsa answered with her eyes closed.

"How do you know mom had to?" Anna asked.

The blonde's eyes shot open. Glancing at Anna, "well, when I got caught," she paused to clear her throat, "masturbating, it was kind of mentioned that it was mom's problem."

"Ooooh," Anna squealed in excitement, "start from the beginning!" The younger girl demanded, sitting up in order to see her sister better.

"Why are you so excited to hear about this?"

"Because," Anna replied with a coy smile, "the idea of you pleasuring yourself is very sexy."

Elsa rolled her eyes, felling a lot less embarrassed knowing that Anna found this attractive, and proceeded with the story. "It was the morning of my seventeenth birthday." Elsa began, "I was completely naked, on top of the blankets, and, well, in the middle of what I was doing. Mom and papa knocked, but I didn't hear it, and opened the door. I tensed up, froze the room, and couldn't move. Papa went pale and quickly walked away. Mom called after him, but he said that because they had girls, this was her problem. Mom seemed exasperated and leaned her head against the door frame. She glanced at me, and I hadn't moved. So she closed her eyes and said, 'Elsa, you know what you're doing, just don't let this happen again.' Then she shut the door and left. Papa couldn't look at me for the rest of the week."

Anna's cheeks were flushed by the end of the story. She leaned down to kiss Elsa lightly. "Tell me," the redhead murmured, "When you're touching yourself, what do you think about?"

"You won't be freaked out?" Elsa asked with her eyes closed again.

"No."

"You," Elsa husked, "it has always been you, Anna."

The younger girl began kissing her sister passionately, "I love you too, Elsa."


End file.
